Serpientes Enlazadas
by SnapesJen
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personajes de Rol creados por la autora. En este relato encontrarás magia, violencia, pactos, sangre y fuertes lazos afectivos. La eterna lucha por hallarse uno mismo se da cita en estos párrafos.
1. Prefacio 1 La Heredera Oculta

Estoy segura que a muchas personas esta historia no les va a interesar porque no tiene como protagonistas a ninguno de los personajes principales de HP, sino a dos originales creados por mí para rol. Para quienes lo lean, encontrarán una historia emocionante sobre una mortífaga y sus andanzas. Espero comentarios y espero que les guste. No me queda más que invitarlos a disfrutar de mi arte.

Disclaimer: Todas las ideas relacionadas a Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner. Los personajes de Kaiser Promacos Malfoy y Prue Halliwell Snape pertenecen a roleros que llevan el mismo nombre.

Este capítulo está dedicado a JMS, obligada a desaparecer de su mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prefacio 1 - La Heredera Oculta

_Biografía de Jen Malfoy Snape_

Nadie le había contado nada acerca de su verdadero origen. Ella solamente sabía que se apellidaba Malfoy y que estaba relacionada con una de las familias más conocidas dentro del mundo mágico debido a la pureza de su sangre. El único rostro que recordaba desde su nacimiento era el de una bruja de cabellos oscuros a quien cariñosamente llamaba "mami p". Era obvio que ella no podía ser su madre porque la piel blanca de la niña, sus rizos dorados y sus facciones no correspondían con la descripción de la mujer en mención, quien llevaba por nombre Prue Halliwell Snape y en realidad, era hermana de su padre. Prue era una bruja de ojos cafés y piel acanelada de belleza reconocida por los brujos de la región. Ella crió a su sobrina y le ocultó su origen con una historia fantástica que poco tenía que ver con la realidad. La pequeña no podía saber que su padre era uno de los magos más poderosos e influyentes de lado oscuro de la magia, el cual la dejó en brazos de su tía la misma noche en que la bebé cumplía un año de vida y abría sus ojos cafés después de la siesta de la tarde. Esa niña corría peligro, esa niña debía crecer alejada de sus padres para poder vivir una infancia tranquila.

Jen Malfoy y sus rubios rizos nacieron un 23 de octubre en medio de una tarde de cielo gris en Stadter Konige (la Ciudad de los Reyes), cuidad ubicada en región sur del continente americano. El día en que nació la heredera de los Malfoy, la tierra tembló y todos sonrieron pues ésa era la señal de que una bruja poderosa acababa de llegar al mundo. De su madre heredó el nombre; de su padre, el apellido; de su abuela, el color de cabello y de su linaje, la tradición mágica que la acompañó durante toda su vida. Jen tan sólo sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, mas desconocía el resto de hechos que rodearon a su nacimiento. Vivió los primeros once años de su vida con un perfil bajo debido a que su vida aún corría peligro. Las persecuciones en el mundo mágico no cesaban. Sus padres se mantenían escondidos y cambian de lugar de residencia constantemente.

Jen creció en medio de una ambiente pacífico y feliz. A pesar de ser su sobrina, Prue la trataba con mucho cariño y no hacía distinciones entre ella y sus otros hijos. No obstante, la rubia niña desarrolló un carácter independiente y autosuficiente. No le gustaba depender de nadie, ya que sentía que solo se tenía a sí misma. Esto la hizo tomar una actitud de frialdad y fortaleza; sin embargo, podía ser dulce y muy apasionada con las personas que amaba.

Cuando cumplió la edad necesaria para ingresar al mundo mágico, Jen Malfoy fue enviada al mismo colegio que sus padres: "La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts" en Londres. Su plaza estaba reservada en ese lugar desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. El viejo sombrero seleccionador gritó "Slytherin" en el momento en que la pequeña de once años se sentó en el banquillo. A esa casa pertenecieron sus ancestros por generaciones, salvo contadas excepciones. Hogwarts le sirvió a Jen para desarrollar su magia, estudiar artes oscuras, convertirse en una bruja poderosa, dominar la escoba a pesar de no jugar al Quidditch y conocer y sentirse profundamente atraída por el profesor de pociones, quien se convertiría en su amante años después.

A los diecisiete años, la adolescente se graduó de la escuela. A los pocos días de este hecho apareció en su vida quien se convertiría en su maestro: Kaiser Promacos Malfoy, líder mortífago de América del Sur y además, padre de Jen Malfoy. Él consideraba que todavía no era el momento propicio para confesarle su secreto; sin embargo, tomó a su hija como aprendiz y le enseñó el lado oscuro de la magia. Jen decidió que ése era el camino indicado para ella pues llevaba en la sangre aquello que se necesita para seguir y practicar la ideología de las artes oscuras. Es así como comenzó el entrenamiento que la convertiría en una de las mejores mortifagas dentro del círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort.

Luego de un año de práctica en la ciudad sagrada de Cuzco con su maestro, la joven de cabello rubio recibió la marca tenebrosa y entró al cuartel mortífago, en donde perfeccionó su técnica de duelo, aprendió el arte sagrado del dominio de la katana, recibió el don del habla del párcel por su íntima relación con el Señor Tenebroso y adoptó el apellido Snape debido a que estaba (y está) profundamente enamorada de un mortífago de pelo y ojos negros llamado Severus Snape (el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts), con quien mantiene una relación abierta hasta el momento. Jen tuvo y tiene muchos amantes dentro de este círculo y algunos otros; no obstante, su vida íntima no es tema de discusión en esta biografía.

Cuzco marcó su vida de una manera muy especial. En esa mística ciudad conoció a brujas poderosas (que luego se convertirían en auroras) y descubrió los secretos sagrados de sus ancestros y de la tierra que la vio nacer. Pero el hecho más importante de este viaje fue que conoció a Patrick, un mago cuzqueño con una historia fascinante, quien no sólo se convertiría en su amigo íntimo, si no también en su "hermano" luego de que ambos hicieran un pacto de sangre debido al amor tan profundo que se profesaban.

Jen aplicó los conocimientos que adquirió en la mística ciudad en su aprendizaje mortifago y ascendió rápidamente. Llegó al grado de Nigromante a los 21 años y ese mismo año fue nombrada Líder Mortífaga de uno de los países del vasto continente americano.

Ese año fue testigo de la muerte de su maestro, quien se quitó la vida en pos de un sacrificio que muy pocos conocían. Jen Malfoy Snape guardó la esencia de Kaiser, su padre, en un criptex de 7 anillos, lo cual le permitió reencarnarse en su cuerpo nuevamente. Fue en esa ocasión que su maestro le reveló el secreto de su paternidad a Jen, quien lejos de sorprenderse, comprendió muchas cosas. Kaiser se ganó aún más el respeto de su pupila e hija.

Pronto se revelerían aún más secretos de su linaje y su historia, pronto la heredera de los Malfoy descubriría la terrible historia de un destino escrito en el cual, ella jamás creyó.


	2. Prefacio 2 Las Marcas del Pasado

Los primeros cinco capítulos llegarán rápido porque ya lo tengo escritos. Si alguien pasa por aquí, deje comment, me encanta que lo hagan. Besos y gracias.

Disclaimer: Todas las ideas relacionadas a Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner.

Este capítulo está dedicado a PMS, injustamente separado de su mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prefacio 2 - Las Marcas del Pasado

_Biografía de Patrick Malfoy Snape_

"_Es increíble. Hay algunas heridas que dejan una marca tan profunda que a pesar del paso del tiempo, todavía se pueden ver, tocar, sentir. Así fue esta herida, oh preciosa criatura de ojos grises. Todavía recuerdo tu voz vibrando en mis oídos, todavía te veo en cada rincón, todavía me arde la sangre brotando por las cuencas de mis ojos…"_

_---_

Tengo una cicatriz en el pecho que empieza cerca del final de mi cuello y termina encima de mi ombligo. Los años que han pasado por mí todavía no han logrado que ésta desaparezca… Hay heridas que nunca se borran… Escuché alguna vez y parece ser cierto. No es una cicatriz mágica como la que tuvo el niño que vivió, es una cicatriz hecha por una vieja arma que ellos, los aurores, llaman "Espada Arcana", la cual consideran sagrada. Ésta presenta una hoja ancha que termina en una punta triangular, tiene aproximadamente un metro de largo y usualmente ostenta piedras preciosas incrustadas en su empuñadura. He visto muchas de ellas a lo largo de mi vida, pero sólo recuerdo con claridad la que me hizo esa herida. Sí, la recuerdo, pues cuando yacía sangrando a borbotones en el suelo de mi austera residencia, pude distinguir el resplandor de las aguamarinas del mango, imagen que oscila en mi memoria como si se tratara de un recuerdo cercano. Yo tenía trece años cuando esto ocurrió.

Me llamo Patrick. Hasta los veinticuatro años fui reconocido solamente por ese nombre. Esto se debe a que mis padres no tenían apellidos, no porque no tenían familia, sino porque éstas nunca ostentaron más nombre que el de su nacimiento. Mi mamá era hermosa, quizás uno de los seres más bellos que yo haya conocido. Era una veela de cabello y ojos grises, de piel blanca casi transparente que la hacía resplandecer y de figura estilizada y armónica. Se llamaba Ilsa y parecía un hada sacada de un cuento con sus largos cabellos lacios, su caminata pausada y su aspecto brillante. De carácter algo rebelde e iracundo, se enamoró de un mago cuzqueño descendiente de la estirpe de chamanes más antiguos de la región, quienes existen desde tiempos del incanato. Qhari tenía la piel blanca bronceada, el cabello oscuro, facciones que se habían afinado con el paso del tiempo y unos ojos marrones rojizos que parecían encenderse con el sol. Tanto incas como criaturas carecen de apellidos, es por eso que yo nunca los tuve.

Mi papá, como buen descendiente de una cultura ancestral y mágica, era un chamán alquimista dedicado a la fabricación de pociones y al estudio de las plantas místicas de esa región del continente. Para su negocio, utilizaba recetas que eran casi tan antiguas como la ciudad sagrada de sus antepasados, por eso gozaba de fama y de una pequeña fortuna que iba en aumento. Por otro lado, Ilsa era una veela que no necesitaba hacer algo para los demás notaran su presencia, pues su belleza la hacía resaltar entre la multitud. Le gustaba jugar con su magia y deleitar a los muggles en la Plaza Mayor de Cuzco. Así la recuerdo, meneando su cabellera gris al compás de la música, lanzando bengalas coloridas con sus delicadas manos transparentes o haciendo piruetas acrobáticas sobre el cemento de la plaza.

Era hermosa, lo repito, pues nunca he conocido a una mujer con tanta gracia como ella, salvo Jen, que con sus cabellos rubios ensortijados consiguió embelezar mis sentidos el día que tuve el placer de conocerla.

Mis padres eran aventureros, tanto así que yo nací un 18 de junio en un campamento brujo que se realizó en la ciudad de Machu Picchu. Abrí mis ojos rojos al mundo envuelto en una frazada colorida con un chuyo en la cabeza, con medias de lana de alpaca en mis pies blancos lechosos y con los cánticos de la hermosa voz de mi mamá en la oreja, quien retozaba sobre una piedra enorme de la ciudad sagrada y tenía la mirada perdida en el Huayna Picchu.

Vivíamos en la ciudad de Cuzco en una casita de adobe austera, no porque no tuviéramos fortuna como mencioné anteriormente, sino porque mi padre había instalado un laboratorio casi científico dentro de ella. En ese lugar ocurría su magia, pues ahí fabricaban las famosas pociones que luego se repartían a lo largo de todo el continente americano. Mala suerte nos trajo ese negocio, una suerte que acabó con aquella felicidad estúpida que yo conocí durante trece años. No he podido olvidar aquella noche nefasta en que perdí esa vida utópica que tanto adoraba y obtuve como premio de consolación la cicatriz que atraviesa mi pecho.

Fui un Slytherin en Hogwarts. Me mandaron a estudiar allá porque mi madre convenció a Qhari de que así fuera. Desde esa época ya se escuchaba de la segunda venida del Lord. Voldemort y sus mortífagos se preparaban para regresar más fuertes y mejorados, más poderosos y doblemente más crueles.

Fue cuando yo dejé Cuzco para ingresar a la escuela de magia y hechicería que mi padre fue tentado, seducido, convencido y reclutado. Él jamás practicó artes oscuras porque su tradición mágica se lo impedía; sin embargo, cuando los mortífagos llegaron a su puerta con una enorme bolsa de galeones y con promesas de fama internacional, mi padre no dudó en ofrecerles aquellas pociones que los harían más fuertes, más resistentes, más indestructibles. Entonces ellos se volvieron sus clientes y camaradas y nosotros, Ilsa y yo, fuimos marcados por un sino que no merecíamos vivir.

Golpes, astillas volando por los aires, gritos, lágrimas, sangre. Fue en el invierno cuando cumplí trece años que vi una espada arcana por primera vez en mi vida. Los aurores irrumpieron en mi casa intempestivamente y apresaron a mi padre. Gritos y más gritos… Se le acusa de conspirar con los mortífagos, de ser cómplice de… Las lágrimas de Ilsa corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas, la desesperación, la ira. Yo a su lado en shock, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder moverme, sin poder articular palabras… Azkabán, irás directo a Azkabán, Qhari… Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Ilsa, ahora entiendo que ella jamás hubiera podido vivir alejada de mi papá. En ese momento, su angelical rostro se endureció, sus pupilas se dilataron, su ceño se frunció y sus labios mostraron sus dientes apretados. Yo retrocedí unos pasos pues le tuve miedo, jamás la había visto tan enojada. Comenzó a mover los brazos como queriendo alzar vuelo y una onda de energía color azul salió de su cuerpo delgado y le dio a dos aurores en el centro del pecho, quienes murieron instantáneamente. Gritos, varitas en alto, lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Los demás aurores entraron en una especie de frenesí y todo sucedió muy rápido. Sacaron sus espadas arcanas y uno de ellos se la clavó a Qhari por la espalda, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas con los ojos rojizos abiertos y la herida sangrando, ensuciando su ropa, derramándose en el piso. Yo ahogué un grito y traté de correr, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Es así que me limité a observar con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas el horror que se desató cuando Ilsa vio a Qhari morir.

Grito agudo y desgarrador... ¡Mi oídos, vas a hacer sangrar a mis oídos!.. Los ojos de mi madre se habían puesto en blanco y su piel resplandecía más que nunca. Sus pies ya no tocaban el piso pues flotaba alrededor de la habitación lanzando ondas azuladas que acababan con la vida de los aurores que se acercaban para detenerla. Sin embargo, uno logró llegar a ella por detrás sin que Ilsa notara su presencia. Su cabello era de color cobre, sus ojos parecían claros, su espada tenía aguamarinas en la empuñadura. Penetró en el haz de luz que proyectaba mi madre y le hundió la espada arcana por la parte baja de la espalda. Sangre, mucha sangre. El cuerpo liviano de Ilsa estaba bañado en ese líquido color rojo carmín. No gritó, no se movió, no hizo gesto alguno. La misma luz azul que antes había asesinado a varios aurores, ahora la envolvió formando espirales circunscritos uno con otro e hizo desaparecer, con un resplandor cegador, la grácil y hermosa figura que adoré por tantos años.

Rígido, inmóvil, en shock, con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto en donde Ilsa desapareció. En ese momento sentí un ardor intenso en el pecho. Pasé los dedos por mi torso y luego los miré aterrorizado. Ese mismo color rojo carmín que había visto en el cuerpo de madre ahora manchaba mi mano. Entonces me sentí débil y caí al suelo. Tenía un corte que iba desde donde termina el cuello hasta el ombligo. En ese instante, vi esas aguamarinas resplandecientes, ese cabello cobre encendido, esos ojos claros. El dolor invadía mi cuerpo con su intensidad y ardor mientras las fuerzas se me escapan con cada respiro… Ilsa, Qhari… Suspiré y escuché los pasos de los aurores como si retumbaran en mi cabeza. Enajenados, abandonaron el lugar con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. De seguro creyeron que yo también había muerto. Sus gritos invadieron mis sentidos... ¡Qué nos ha llevado a asesinarlos! ¡Que clase de locura fue esa!... No hubo respuesta a sus preguntas y tampoco a las mías. En ese momento, quise morir.

---

Viví. No sé cómo desperté curado en San Mungo, sede cuzqueña. Me levanté del catre y me miré al espejo incrédulo. Parecía un fantasma, estaba más pálido que nunca, mis ojos parecían un par de faroles rojos encendidos y mis huesos sobresalían de mi piel. Con algo de esfuerzo, me quité la bata y la vi. Era una cicatriz lechosa que se extendía a lo largo de mi torso. Recordé todo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miré alrededor para tratar de ubicarme en el espacio y tiempo y encontré ropa limpia en una silla de madera. Me la coloqué y me peiné un poco el cabello. Luego salí del lugar a paso ligero y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, como si nunca hubiera estado moribundo y echado sobre uno de esos catres incomodísimos.

No regresé a casa, sino me fui a Hogwarts y pasé el resto de mi adolescencia ahí, incluidas las vacaciones y celebraciones navideñas. Pasaba las tardes veraniegas leyendo libros de artes oscuras que mis compañeros llevaban escondidos debajo de sus túnicas y circulaban dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sí, a partir del cuarto año me sedujo la magia negra por mi deseo de venganza, por ese sabor dulce que presenta la maldad, por esa satisfacción de curar el dolor propio con dolor ajeno.

Cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, regresé a Cuzco y me mudé a Pisac, en donde pasé cerca de siete años estudiando los libros de mi padre, los conjuros de mi madre veela y la magia de los chamanes que me rodeaban. Luego, a los veinticuatro años, me preparé en la ciudad sagrada de Machu Picchu para ingresar a los mortífagos. Fue en ese campamento que conocí a Jen Malfoy y gracias a un pacto de sangre, nos convertimos en hermanos, compañeros y amantes. Tomé sus apellidos y por primera vez, mi nombre tuvo dos partes. Cambié mis simples pantalones coloridos y chompas de alpaca por ropas elegantes y oscuras y me mudé a una mansión que me recordaba la frialdad de las piedras que cubrían la empuñadura de la espada arcana del auror de cabello cobrizo, pero que se sentía cálida porque al fin tenía alguien con quien compartir mi soledad.

Mucho ha pasado desde entonces, demasiado. Cada vez que estoy frente al espejo miró mi cicatriz, la toco y pienso que mucho de lo que ha sucedido desde ese día se debe a esa marca, esa marca que escribió un destino que quizás nunca hubiera conocido.


	3. Capítulo 1 Maldición Irrompible Parte 1

Empiezan las historias que envuelven a estos dos personajes. Disfruten

Disclaimer: Todas las ideas relacionadas a Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner. Los personajes de Prue Halliwell Snape, Andy y Aline Potter Black pertenecen a roleros que llevan el mismo nombre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 - Maldición Irrompible (Parte 1)

_La Historia de Jen Malfoy Snape y Patrick Malfoy Snape_

Fase 1 – Nunca traiciones a un ser Oscuro: _Se dice que la traición es la madre cariñosa de todas las venganzas…_

Jen Malfoy Snape entró a su mansión algo cabizbaja. Esa noche había escuchado un rumor que le costaba demasiado creer. Caminó por el pasillo a oscuras hasta que sintió la empuñadura de su varita en su cinto, la sacó y con un movimiento delicado que cortó el aire, pronunció... _Lumus_... Las luces se encendieron e iluminaron un buen tramo del corredor. Jen Jen entró al vestíbulo y colgó sus katanas, luego se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero negro y cruzó una pierna. Estuvo tentada a llamarlo mediante la Marca Tenebrosa de su antebrazo para preguntarle si lo que había oído era cierto, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues fue en ese momento que lo vio llegar por la chimenea. Sus ojos rojizos como los del Lord contrastaban con su cabellera platinada casi gris. Éstos tenían una expresión iracunda y dolorosa, una expresión vacía de sentimientos puros y colmada de maldiciones. Su ceño fruncido era prueba fehaciente de su molestia. Jen comenzó a sospechar que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto.

- Hermana... – Jen Jen se levantó y lo abrazó, como si de un niño se tratase. Por un momento, la expresión iracunda del muchacho se suavizó.

- Mi niño, deja de llamarme así, hicimos un pacto de sangre, pero yo no tengo familia, ahora menos que nunca.

- Sólo me tienes a mí, lo sabes bien… – El muchacho la tomó por la cintura. La joven pudo sentir su aliento rozar sus labios.

- Tú y yo siempre unidos, más que familia. Más vale la sangre derramada que la sangré que corre por nuestras venas, ¿verdad, hermano? – Jen sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, sin embargo el muchacho se soltó y volvió a recuperar su mirada endurecida.

- Jen Jen, me ha traicionado, ni siquiera me dijo que quería divorciarse de mí y ahora está besuqueándose con otro...

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos...

- ¡Claro que eran ciertos! – El joven cerró el puño - Y pagará... Igual que su amante.

- Andy… Pues ese es una pobre escoria, sangre sucia inmundo, mago común sin poder… Él morirá como el insecto que es… – Jen se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo. – Pero Prue… olvídala no vale la pena…

- ¡No! Acabaré con ella con mis propias manos…

- ¡No! – Jen ahogó un grito. – Ella es como mi madre…

- ¡No, ella no es nada tuyo! ¡Sólo me tienes a mí! Sabes que ahora te necesito, nuestro pacto de sangre nos une... Tú debes ayudarme, ella nos ha traicionado a ambos… – Le dijo el joven. Jen sabía que él tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermano?

- Sabes lo que quiero…

- Juré que no le haría daño... Ella es muy especial para mí...

- ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Quién estuvo contigo todo este tiempo?

- Nuestra relación es más fuerte, lo sé...

- Yo te amo tanto que adopté tus apellidos...

- Amor más fuerte que el amor. Siempre dices eso. Tú no tenías apellidos, eras sólo...

- Sólo tu sombra, tu mitad, tu complemento, tu otro yo.

- En fin ¿qué necesitas? – Jen le dio la espalda y él la abrazó por detrás.

- Tu poder, yo tengo la marca, pero no tengo tu poder par acabar con ella. Tú eres líder, poderosa, temida… Yo sólo soy mortífago base…

- Me pides demasiado, ¿qué le harás? – Jen se tocó la marca tenebrosa.

- Matarla, merece la muerte... Ni siquiera me avisó, ni una lechuza, ni un vociferador, ni una conversación. Tan sólo esparció el rumor y ya la ves, ahora se besa con un guía blanco...

- ¿Guía blanco esa escoria inmunda? Ese no es más que un mago común con aires de grandeza. Igual, me pides demasiado… – Le dijo Jen algo nerviosa.

- Nunca te he pedido nada, hermana, hazlo, por favor.

- Juré no lastimarla...

- No lo harás, lo haré yo. Debes sentir mi dolor, será la única manera de convencerte...

El joven sacó una daga de plata de su cinto plateado y abrió con un corte la palma de su mano. Jen Jen hizo lo mismo y ambos juntaron sus manos heridas. La mortífaga pudo sentir el dolor, la frustración, el enojo, la ira, el odio. Era horrible, intenso, lo sentía en carne propia. Se soltó intempestivamente y se agarró el vientre. Nauseada y con lágrimas en los ojos tomó una decisión.

- ¡PÁRALO, PÁRALO, NO PUEDO MÁS! Maldita sea… ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso, verdad? Aprovecharte de la conexión que tenemos para convencerme. A veces te odio tanto…

- Lo siento, hermana, pero ya lo ves. - Las lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos, Jen sabía que era sincero.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER, JAMÁS LA CREÍ CAPAZ, SI SELLARON SU MATRIMONIO CON MAGIA BLANCA! ¡QUÉ DECEPCIÓN! – Jen estaba desesperada y decepcionada. El joven cayó sobre sus rodillas ante ella, ella volteó.

- Por favor... nunca te he pedido nada... Lo merece...

- Bien, Patrick, lo haré. - Jen se agachó y lo abrazó. – Te amo, nadie puede hacerte esto, ni siquiera ella.

- Amor más fuerte que el amor.

- Amor de hermanos, Patrick.

- Amor de hermanos, Jen Jen.

---

Fase 2 - Pruebas de Fuego: _Nada como enfrentar a una persona a su peor pesadilla para conocer su carácter y su debilidad_

Alrededor de una fogata estaba sentado un grupo de jóvenes, todos magos sobresalientes y que habían demostrado un gran poder en sus años de escuela. El frío de la ciudad sagrada de los Incas parecía meterse por los huesos de quienes no estaba cerca del fuego. Un chamán de vistosas ropas estaba dirigiendo la sesión de Ayahuasca. Jen no quería participar, pues le habían comentado que tomar el brebaje del ritual hacía que la persona vomitara sin poder detenerse. La joven, quien sólo contaba con diecisiete años, odiaba sentirse mal y sobre todo del estómago. Entonces, una mujer de cabellos oscuros le sonrió y la invitó a seguirla. Jen Malfoy caminó tras ella con la mano en la empuñadura de su varita negra de ébano, 23.5 cm, núcleo de mariposa mágica azul.

- No temas, pequeña. – Le dijo la mujer de pelo oscuro – Sé que no querías experimentar la sesión de Ayahuasca, lo sentí. ¿Te atreverías a entrar al Portal de los Miedos? – Jen ya había escuchado hablar de esa prueba, la cual era básica en el entrenamiento de cualquier guerrero. La joven levantó una ceja sin creer en el ofrecimiento.

- Pensé que todavía no podía hacerla, no tengo ni veinticuatro horas en este lugar…

- Oh, mi querida Jen Malfoy, yo te conozco muy bien y sé que podrás superarla. Me llamo Aline Potter Black y en un tiempo conocí algo de tu linaje… Fuertes son los Malfoy… - Jen sintió un sobresalto, quizás esa mujer sabía algo de sus padres; sin embargo, la mujer mató su emoción. – No, no sé nada de ellos, sólo sé que provienes de un linaje poderoso. Entonces, ¿te atreverás a entrar al portal? Puedo acompañarte…

- Perfecto, acepto el reto, Aline. Yo he oído de ti, ¿no eres aurora?

Soy sacerdotisa antes que nada y me encargo de la prueba del Portal de los Miedos. Elijo sólo a los que están preparados para enfrentarla. Vamos, pequeña. - Las mujeres bajaron por la escalinata de piedra y llegaron muy cerca del templo de la Luna. - Abre el portal, Malfoy… - Jen levantó una ceja nuevamente…

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo abra yo?

- Tienes tres elementos, concéntrate…

La joven de cabello claro miró a su alrededor y comprendió. El portal sólo se podía abrir con la presencia de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, las cuatro energías puras, universales… El agua viene del río Urubamba, la tierra es la de estas montañas, el aire proviene del viento que sopla con fuerza y el fuego, ¡falta el fuego! _INCENDIO… _De su varita salió una llamarada de fuego y ante sus ojos apareció un espiral. El portal se abrió lanzando humo y la esencia de Jen fue absorbida hacia adentro mientras su cuerpo inerte quedó a los pies de la sacerdotisa.

Dentro, la joven no sabía dónde estaba, pues la oscuridad invadió sus ojos cafés completamente. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo intempestivamente cuando se vio a si misma reflejada en una proyección luminosa… Macabro… Trató de tocarla, pero no pudo.

- Bienvenida. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Cuál es la concepción de tu realidad? – La imagen preguntó con frialdad, Jen no supo qué responder. – No sabes, no sabes. Yo te voy a enseñar la realidad… - Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por la mente de la joven, los peores momentos de su vida daban vueltas en su mente a velocidades inimaginables.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! - Jen Jen podía ver la mano de su proyección apoyada en su sien. Las imágenes más horrendas de su pasado parecían repetirse constantemente.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? - La voz de la proyección parecía retumbar en sus oídos. - ¿Qué es lo que más te duele, Jen Malfoy?

- Nada ¡NADA! ¡A MÍ NADA ME DUELE!

- Estás sola... Tus padres no están, nunca estuvieron... - Jen Jen cayó sobre sus rodillas. Eso es lo que más te duele, admítelo y podrás dejarlo ir. ¡Admítelo!

YO NO NECESITO DE NADIE, JAMÁS LOS NECESITÉ... NO LOS NECESITO - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Eso no dicen tus recuerdos ¡ni esas lágrimas de niña tonta!

Entonces se vio a sí misma, tenía 10 años y no podía dormir. Estaba sentada al filo de su cama con otros niños al lado, los hijos de Prue. Todos descansaban plácidamente, todos menos ella, quien abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Luego se vio a sí misma en Hogwarts, Slytherin sin padres, una Malfoy que no tenía idea de dónde provenía su apellido... _Sectumsempra_... Un niño cayó al suelo herido, sangrante mientras Jen Jen, de quince años, levantaba su varita de nuevo... Y ASÍ ES COMO QUEDAN TODOS AQUELLOS QUE OSAN CUESTIONAR MI HERENCIA... Pasó un mes en detención, el mismo tiempo que el niño pasó en la enfermería con Poppy. Uno a uno sus recuerdos la torturaban.

- NO LOS NECESITO, JAMÁS LOS HE NECESITADO... ¡JAMÁS!

Jen Jen voló por los aires con lágrimas en los ojos. La proyección había desaparecido. Jadeaba y se sentía nauseada, angustiada, sola. Tomó su varita y se mantuvo alerta. Fue en ese momento que se iluminó un sendero y apareció una figura pequeña. Jen Jen reconoció los rizos dorados y su vestido favorito. Sus ojos cafés algo rasgados se veían enrojecidos y sus pasitos hacían eco en el lugar. La pequeña Jen Malfoy se detuvo ante Jen Jen, quien la miró atónita con la ceja levantada.

- Hola, soy Jen Malfoy y ¿tú quién eres? – Dijo la niña.

- Jen Malfoy…

- No, tú no eres nadie... No tienes a nadie... - Dijo con su vocecita aguda, la cual parecía taladrar los oídos de la Jen adolescente. - Tus papás te dejaron, seguro porque no te querían, seguro porque no eras importante, seguro les dabas vergüenza... Seguro, seguro seguro. – La pequeña jugueteó con sus dedos y colocó la manito en su barbilla. – Eso pienso yo, soy Jen Malfoy pero no se nada de mí. Nací un 23 de octubre, pero no sé donde. Me crió una extraña y no tengo idea de dónde sale mi apellido. No eres importante, por eso quieres hacerte importante, ¿verdad? Que tu nombre resuene, que sepan quién eres porque nunca nadie ha sabido, ni tu misma… Eres una tonta. Dime, ¿tú piensas igual? O sea que te abandonaron porque no eras importante ¿verdad? - Los ojos de la Jen adulta comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, su mirada transmitía odio hacia la pequeña. - ¿Verdad que piensas que no es cierto lo que Prue te dice? Ellos no murieron, ¿verdad? Ellos están vivos, pero te dejaron, ¿¿verdad? Oh, qué pasa contigo, te ves enojada… Pero ¿por qué te molesta la verdad? - La niña comenzó a reír - Yo me siento así, por eso quiero ser independiente, no necesitar de nadie, absolutamente nadie. Siempre he estado sola, igual que tú, ¿verdad? - Jen Jen entró en desesperación. Con una expresión iracunda, tomó a la pequeña Jen Malfoy por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla.

- ¡CÁLLATE! NO TE NECESITO, NO TE NECESITO, ¡CÁLLATE YA! - La niña comenzó a desesperarse, gritar y tratar de liberarse de las manos de Jen Jen, pero la joven no dejaba de apretar con toda su fuerza el pequeño cuello. En poco tiempo, la niña comenzó a ponerse morada y dejó de moverse. La proyección había muerto. - ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! POR FAVOR, HE MATADO ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! – La joven suplicó pero sólo obtuvo respuesta de una voz muy parecida a la suya.

- ¿No que no necesitas a nadie? - Jen Jen, con la pequeña niña "muerta" entre sus brazos, comenzó a llorar, luego sintió que algo la absorbía. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a los pies de Aline. Se colocó la manos en la cara, sus mejillas se sentía mojadas y sus ojos le ardían por la sal de las lágrimas. Se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? ¿Que admita que no conocer de dónde vengo es lo que más me duele? Pues sí, eso es lo que más me duele, por eso cuando era pequeña decidí no depender de nadie ni necesitar a nadie. Eso hace más daño. – Jen se levantó – Maldita aurora, nos encontraremos de nuevo y cuando te encuentre, seré más poderosa que tú y serás tú quien enfrente el peor miedo de su vida, el cual tendrá mi nombre. – La sacerdotisa rió y la joven le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

Jen comenzó a caminar a paso ligero para alejarse de la sacerdotisa cuando lo vio. Era alto, su figura estilizada lo hacía ver muy delgado. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, la cual contrastaba con sus ojos rojos como el fuego. Su cabello gris resplandecía en medio de la noche. Se veía muy hermoso. Estaba recostado en el césped con una mano sobre su estómago plano, todavía bajo los efectos de la sesión de Ayahuasca. Había sido demasiado, incluso para él que adoraba las pociones alucinógenas. Era uno de los tantos seguidores y aspirantes a mortífagos. Buen Slytherin, se dedicó a estudiar los libros que sus compañeros filtraban a la escuela, en su mayoría de artes oscuras. Jen se detuvo un momento y luego siguió su camino; sin embargo, él también la había visto. El joven dio un brinco, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella. Le sonrió, se veía radiante a pesar de su sencilla vestimenta de chompa de alpaca y vistosos pantalones de tela. Sólo con los años, comenzaría a vestir de una manera muy similar a la de Jen Malfoy.

- Creo que tú y yo nacimos para encontrarnos. - Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras la joven lo miró con un gesto extraño.

- ¿Y tú eres? - Le dijo y levantó una ceja.

- Patrick, sin apellidos. ¿Tú?

- Jen Malfoy, pero debo ir a dormir… - Patrick la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Para qué dormir, esta ciudad mística libera su magia más poderosa en la madrugada. Lo sé, yo nací aquí... Mi madre me tuvo en las ruinas, pues estaban de campamento como nosotros. Nací a los pies de esta montaña sobre este césped, a lado de esa roca y debajo del cielo celeste. – El joven seguía parloteando mientras Jen Jen lo miraba fascinada. Conversaron toda la noche entre risas y filosofía, entre versos, cosquillas e ideologías. Así nació un vínculo especial entre ellos, un vínculo que era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que la joven había tenido en su corta vida.


	4. Capítulo 1 Maldición Irrompible Parte 2

Ahora entenderán por qué Jen y Patrick son hermanos, pero no los son. Disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Todas las ideas relacionadas a Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner. Los personajes de Kaiser Promacos Malfoy y Prue Halliwell Snape pertenecen a roleros que llevan el mismo nombre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 - Maldición Irrompible (Parte 2)

_La Historia de Jen Malfoy Snape y Patrick Malfoy Snape_

Fase 3 – Sangre, Pacto, Sangre: _No hay lazo más fuerte que el de la sangre… que se derrama por otro._

El cabello grisáceo platinado de Patrick estaba completamente mojado y le caía coquetamente encima de la frente. La ciudad mística del Cuzco estaba empapada, pues la lluvia era torrencial. Sin embargo, dos personas corrían evadiendo los charcos y manchándose los pies de barro.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar! – Gritó el joven.

- Te odio, Patrick, ¡mira la lluvia que hay! ¿No podíamos hacerlo otro día? – Le respondió Jen Jen, quien trataba de seguirle el paso sin poder alcanzarlo. De pronto sintió que sus diecisiete años le pesaban demasiado.

- El libro dice claramente que bajo la lluvia el pacto se hace más fuerte. Además, el reloj ha recibido la energía solar durante todo el día, eso nos ayudará. – La joven de cabello rubio subió unos escalones de piedra de la ciudad sagrada y suspiró. A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a la altura, se sentía cansada y mojada.

- ¡Jen Jen...! – Gritó Patrick desde lo alto.

- ¿Ahora soy Jen Jen?

- ¿No te dice así Kai?

- Sí, pero Kaiser es mi maestro, él puede llamarme como quiera. – Jen se estiró, observó a su alrededor y vio lo que buscaban. – Parece que ya llegamos.

Sobresaliente entre las rocas de la ciudad sangrada se encontraba el

Intihuatana, reloj solar incaico poseedor de grandes cantidades de energía mística, roca que los magos necesitaban para el hechizo que querían hacer. Ambos se acercaron al reloj y lo rodearon, luego se tomaron de una mano con fuerza. Patrick sacó un pergamino y recitó unas palabras en latín, las cuales sonaron como una letanía. Jen Jen alzó una daga de plata y cortó la palma de su mano. Después Patrick tomó el arma e hizo lo mismo. Finalmente juntaron sus heridas y recitaron.

"_Por esta sangre me uno a ti,_

_por esta sangre somos hermanos_

_por esta sangre se libera de mí_

_la esencia que entra por tus manos._

_Sangre derramada vale más_

_que sangre corriendo por tus venas,  
sangre derramada no se olvida jamás,_

_sangre ahora tuya, sangre que fue ajena._

_Amor de hermanos sella el pacto,_

_amor de hermanos de aquí a la eternidad"_

La sangre de los jóvenes cayó encima del reloj de piedra, lo cual hizo que se formara un charco color rojo carmín que se combinó con las gotas de lluvia que caían y empapaban sus rostros. Ambos observaron fascinados, pues cada gota parecía resplandecer más que la anterior. Jen y Patrick sintieron la energía fluir por sus venas en un éxtasis karmático que invadió sus cuerpos y almas. Un destello de luz hizo que ambos se separaran y cayeran uno frente al otro. Ambos sonrieron y sintieron que estarían unidos para siempre.

- Serás un Malfoy. – Dijo la mujer.

- Seré todo lo que tú seas.

---

Fase 4 - El Plan Macabro: _Planeemos, pues, escapar hacia uno lugar en donde nos sintamos mejor aunque tengamos que sacrificar lo que más amamos en el camino._

La noche parecía bastante larga, sobre todo después de las noticias que la mortífaga acaba de escuchar y de tener que aguantar los lagrimeos de Patrick por la esposa infiel. Luego de un momento, se incorporaron y bajaron al sótano. El lugar parecía una biblioteca, pues tenía muchos libros y un escritorio grande que se asemejaba a una mesa de búsqueda, la cual en un extremo tenía caldero. Alrededor había estantes con frascos como elementos extraños en su interior.

La joven se acercó a una de las repisas y tomó un baúl de madera oscura que tenía una serpiente grabada en la tapa… Alohamora Schlange… Lo destapó.

- Hermano, esto que ves aquí es un regalo de mi maestro. – Del interior sacó una daga de 3 lados. Era completamente negra desde la hoja hasta la empuñadura en donde tenia grabada también una serpiente. – Éste – señaló al reptil – Es el símbolo chino de la traición. Sabes que a pesar de   
que compartiré mis poderes contigo, no puedo darte mis katanas porque si la tocas te quemarías esas delicadas manos. - Le frotó la palma que no tenía herida - Pero puedo darte esto, sé que le darás el uso adecuado. - Jen le entregó la daga. Patrick la tomó con sus dedos largos como de pianista y sonrió satisfecho. La daga se sentía caliente, le vibraba muchísimo. El arma parecía estar fusionándose con sus manos, pues se sentía ligera y la energía fluía con mucha facilidad. Jen Jen se limpió los ojos, pues los tenía mojados.

- No te aguanto, estás mal... – Le dijo algo enojada.

- Era mi esposa, ¿qué sentirías tú?

- Lo estoy sintiendo, nunca pensé que nuestro vínculo fuera tan fuerte...

- Lo es, lo es... ¿cuándo lo haremos? – Preguntó el joven preocupado.

- Esta noche no, he pasado mucho.

Patrick guardó la daga en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego sintió angustia y dolor nuevamente, odio y repulsión, ira y desesperación. Miró a Jen con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Seguro que lo llama de la misma manera como me llamaba a mí. Maldita Prue. Sácamela, Jen Jen, rompe nuestra unión, tú puedes destruir lazos hechos con magia blanca, por favor hazlo. – Patrick suplicó.

- Lo siento, hermano, yo no puedo romper algo que ella ya rompió. - Las cuencas de los ojos de joven se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo mientras su ira se incrementó tanto que Jen Jen cayó a su lado con un nudo en el pecho y con los ojos también mojados.

---

Jen Jen amaneció al lado de Patrick, quien aún dormía. Su rostro estaba empalidecido y su piel se sentía congelada al tacto. Se veía hermoso, tanto que la mortífaga no pudo entender cómo un ser de apariencia tan celestial podía albergar tanto odio hacia otra persona, sobre todo a quién amó por sobre todas las cosas, incluso del Lord. Patrick abrió sus ojos rojos.

- Jen Jen, pareces una loca, péinate los rizos… - Patrick sonrió y acarició su mejilla, Jen levantó una ceja. – Hermana – se estiró – necesito saber si sabes abrir el Portal de los Muertos… - Jen Jen abrió sus ojos completamente, estaba sorprendida.

- Piensas... ¡estás loco! Si lanzas a Prue al portal, jamás podrá regresar a este plano. ¡Estás loco!

- Lo estoy. Hermana, nuestro viaje ya no tiene retorno...

Jen Jen lo vio levantarse. Su pecho estaba mojado de sudor y su pelo grisáceo le caía en la cara. Caminó unos pasos, se colocó la túnica, besó en los labios a la mortífaga y le guiñó el ojo. Luego desapareció.

---

El viento soplaba con bastante intensidad. Parecía que iba a haber una tormenta, pues el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises que cambiaban de dirección constantemente. Patrick apareció en su antigua casa y pudo sentir la ventisca que levantaba la arena de las piedras y que lo hacia sentir en su "habitat" nuevamente. La edificación era una pequeña casita de piedra situada en el pueblo de Pisac, a una hora de la ciudad del Cuzco. Todo se veía muy sucio pues no visitaba el lugar desde que Jen Jen y él tomaron la marca tenebrosa y se hicieron mortífagos. Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años. Luego de aquel día, todo pasó muy rápido. Conoció a la famosa "mami p", Prue, y se enamoró a pesar de que ella era mucho mayor y sacerdotisa, de que odiaba las artes oscuras y que no soportaba escucharlo imitar las palabras en pársel que Jen dominaba a la perfección. El matrimonio fue fugaz, tan fugaz que empezó tan rápido como terminó.

Se sentó en el colchón de paja y lo sitió demasiado duro, por un momento no pudo creer que alguna vez vivió con tanta austeridad. En una vieja canasta yacían sus chompas de lana alpaca y sus pantalones coloridos que amarraba a su angosta cintura con una soguilla. Esa ropa no se comparaba con las elegantes túnicas negras, los pantalones oscuros ceñidos y las camisas níveas que ahora usaba. No, nada parecía igual que esos días, nada lo hacía más infeliz que los hechos suscitados la noche anterior. Se acomodó su cabello grisáceo, cruzó las piernas y sacó la daga de serpiente. La acarició un momento y luego cerró los ojos. Ya todo estaba decidido.

- De ninguna manera podrás evadir tu destino, querida. Si yo viví para amarte, ahora soy capaz de morir para matarte, no me importa. Tú sufrirás tanto como yo he sufrido. – Se levantó rápidamente. De su bolsillo sacó sal y la roció en el suelo formando un círculo. - Aquí dentro esperaré el llamado de mi hermana y cuando estemos juntos, amor, comenzará el principio del fin de nuestra historia. – Patrick se sentó en medio del círculo y entro en mediación.

---

Se le veía renovada, sus usuales pantalones y blusas oscuras habían sido reemplazadas por una túnica entallada negra que la hacía lucir bastante bien. En su cintura, su cinto verde y plata resplandecía. Su cabello rubio estaba atado con una cinta de color verde que se enredaba en sus rizos dorados. En uno de sus dedos una sortija que se entrelazaba como una serpiente llamó la atención del joven… Schlange… Así es, hermano, especial para ceremonias como ésta… Le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano

El aire del sótano se sentía bastante pesado. Jen y Patrick bajaron rápidamente y buscaron los elementos que la poción necesitaba. Ésta le permitiría a la mortífaga traspasarle los poderes a su hermano, ritual que se podía hacer debido al pacto que hicieron la noche del Intihuatana en Cuzco. Con sigilo voltearon los ingredientes y controlaron los tiempos, siempre sonrientes y orgullosos de haber aprendido del mejor. Severus Snape les había enseñado a ambos el arte de la preparación de pociones durante su entrenamiento mortífago.

El humo color lila indicó que la poción estaba en el punto exacto de ebullición. Jen

Jen retiró el caldero del fuego con la mano cubierta con un guante de cocina mientras Patrick sacaba unas copas hechas de barro. La mortífaga sirvió el líquido espeso que había tomado un color rojo carmín como el de la sangre. Luego, con orgullo, levantó el recipiente. Patrick la siguió,

- Bien, hermanito, brindemos. - Juntó la copa con la del joven y ambos tomaron. A Jen Jen se le revolvió el estómago. - ¡Qué asco! - Exclamó y dejó la copa a un lado.

- Sigamos, hermana, el ritual recién empieza. Por nuestra venganza.

- Por lo que sea…

La poción comenzó a hacer efecto. Sus cuerpos se iluminaron con una luz morada y se sentían más ligeros. Patrick tomó cuatro ágatas anaranjadas y las colocó en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Esto formó una especie de cúpula que les ayudaría a poner a su espíritu en contacto con su mente. Jen Jen tomó sal y con ella dibujó en el suelo una esvástica, cada punta terminaba en una de las piedras. Patrick entró al campo energético al igual que Jen, quien portaba su katana corta en la mano. Sus cuerpos resplandecían aún más y se sentían tan ligeros que parecían levitar. Ambos cerraron los ojos y Jen recitó:

_"Hechizos, invocaciones, poderes,  
fortalezas, debilidades, alma y cuerpo,  
traspasan mis barreras y se unen a lo que eres.  
Renace en mí, renace como si hubieras muerto."_

_  
_La luz del cuerpo de Jen Jen pasó de morado a azul, sus ojos parecían encendidos y su cabello rubio ondeaba… Tu parte, hermano… Le dijo. Patrick levantó sus brazos y recitó:

"_Hechizos, invocaciones, poderes, vengan a donde estoy,  
fortalezas, debilidades, únanse al alma y al cuerpo,  
traspasen mis barreras y únanse a lo que soy.  
Ahora renazco en ti, renazco como si hubiera muerto."  
_

La misma luz azul envolvió el cuerpo de Patrick cuando abrazó a Jen Jen. Frente a frente, la mortífaga abrió su boca y suspiró en los labios de su hermano. Un humo color azul oscuro salió de su aliento y entró en Patrick. El joven abrió los ojos y su boca recibió el humo. Luego se separaron, Jen sacó su katana corta y cortó la palma de su mano justo en el mismo lugar en donde yacía la cicatriz que le dejó su pacto con Patrick De la misma manera, tomó la mano del joven y cortó. Un grito de dolor intenso salió de la garganta del hombre. Se había quemado por del arma mortífaga…. Lo siento, es la única forma, tenía que hacer el corte con algo mío… Jen sonrió y juntó su palma con la de Patrick. Ambos recitaron:

"_Sello el pacto con sangre,  
sangre de hermanos,  
sangre que es fuerte,  
sangre derramada,  
sangre que se une, sangre que reúne,  
sangre que sella, sangre que inunda,  
sangre que nos une de aquí a la eternidad."_

En ese instante, dejaron de resplandecer y ambos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos. El campo energético formado por las ágatas y la esvástica había desaparecido. El aire se respiraba fresco, como renovado. Patrick se levantó del piso y ayudó a Jen a pararse.

- Cómo te sientes. - Le preguntó la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras observaba que sus marcas tenebrosas brillaban.

- Bien, un poco raro.

- Intenta hacer el protego. - Le dijo y curó ambas heridas sangrantes, las cuales se cerraron y formaron la misma cicatriz de antaño. El joven sacó su varita de madera oscura y recitó.

- Expectro Protego. - Un majestuoso cóndor de dimensiones gigantescas emergió de su varita y aleteó ante ellos. La mortífaga sonrió.

- Así que es un cóndor, pensé que tendrías a mi Amaru. El cóndor va contigo, hermanito, es igual que tu patronus, pero negro. - Jen Jen también movió su varita y pronunció el hechizo. El dios serpiente inca, Amaru salió de ella, quien se puso a juguetear con el cóndor de Patrick. - Entonces ¿estás listo?

- Más que listo. – Le contestó mientras Jen jugaba alegremente con su protego, el cual se veía tan real que parecía un animalito.

- Entonces, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer…

- ¡Ouch! – Amaru había mordido a Jen y el joven lo sintió claramente. – Genial ¿se te ocurrió leer la letra pequeña del hechizo?

- No seas llorón, ya lo superarás.

- Al parecer, hermanita, estamos más unidos de lo que creíamos. - El joven sonrió mientras sacudió su pelo platinado, luego frotó la empuñadura de la daga que llevaba en el cinto plateado.

- Hermano, cuídate y recuerda que el factor sorpresa es tu mayor aliado. - Jen esbozó media sonrisa.

- Lo sé... Volveremos a vernos pronto. – Patrick se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y desapareció. Jen Jen observó y sintió un pinchazo en la marca. Subió las escaleras y pensó que sólo le destino podía impedir la venganza de su hermano. Sonrió, ella no creía en el destino.


	5. Capítulo 2 Conexión Mortal

Capítulo algo violento... espero no se sientan mal

Disclaimer: Todas las ideas relacionadas a Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner. Los personajes de Kaiser Promacos Malfoy y Prue Halliwell Snape pertenecen a roleros que llevan el mismo nombre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 - Conexión Mortal

_La Muerte en manos de Patrick  
_

"_¿Y qué pasa si despiertas con la sensación de tener las manos llenas de sangre¿Qué pasa si las miras y notas que están limpias¿Qué sucede si percibes que alguien más lo también lo siente¿Qué pasa cuando das vueltas en la cama sin poder liberarte de las imágenes macabras que asaltan tu mente? Eso sucede, querido mío, cuando las culpas te pesan tanto que no eres capaz de cargarlas. ¿Qué pasó¿Es que acaso no eras lo suficientemente malo? Parece que no; sin embargo, no reiré porque muchas veces no se sabe si esa manos manchadas de sangre llevan justicia o crueldad…"_

De su frente caían unas gotas de sudor que hacían que su rostro brillara. Su cabello rubio estaba mojado y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Ella, sentada en el piso de piedra del sótano de su mansión, abrazaba sus piernas y temblaba de frío.

En su interior, una angustia terrible se apoderó de su corazón. Si había algo que Jen Malfoy Snape no aguantaba era sentir angustia, le parecía un sentimiento menos soportable que el dolor. Sus dientes rechinaron. El frío penetraba en sus músculos hasta llegar a los huesos. Ella sabía que no se trataba del frío común y corriente, sino de aquél que venía y se sentía en el alma. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que había compartido sus poderes con Patrick y por momentos, su conexión se hacía bastante fuerte. Ése era uno de aquellos instantes en que sentía el dolor de su "hermano" con tanta intensidad que se enajenaba y perdía la conciencia, tanto que no recordaba cómo es que siempre terminaba tiritando en el sótano de su mansión.

Maldita sea, Patrick, supéralo. Ya has hecho lo que has querido. – Jen abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza y se secó unas lágrimas saladas que aparecieron intempestivamente en las cuencas de sus ojos.

El pergamino tenía unas pequeñas manchas color rojo carmín salpicadas como escarcha en la superficie amarillenta. Su caligrafía se veía bastante dispareja y algo nerviosa. El bote de tinta había caído sobre la cama y había dejado una mácula negra de grandes dimensiones. Esa noche volvió a escribir, hábito que perdió luego de su entrada a los mortífagos. Sus garabatos encima del papel estaban tan desordenados que es probable que ni él mismo los entendiera.

"_Ríos de sangre, charcos, provenientes de tu pecho, del mismo punto exacto de tu corazón. Increíble, así que aún tenías ese órgano vital. Y yo que lo escuché latir mil veces contra tus pechos y después disminuir el paso a cada instante mientras dejabas la vida terrenal. Oh, qué amor tan grande decías tenerme, que mentira tan sublime, que instante tan remoto._

_Ahora mis manos que te envolvieron en caricias están manchadas de tu esencia; mi ropa que enmarcó tu bellaza está salpicada de ti, mi alma que te amó con locura permanece marcada por el enajenamiento. Oh, cuánto te habré amado que todavía deseo enredarme en las hebras azabaches de tu cabello largo, que me gustaría comerte a besos manchando mis labios con el color rojo carmín de tu sangre. ¡Cuánto de habré amado, cuánto!_

_No hay nada en la vida peor que tu traición, querida mía. Nada más podría haberme convertido en el ser más cruel sobre la faz de la tierra, nada más podría haber borrado lo poco de bondad que quedaba en mí. Nada, mi niña, nada, solamente sentir la vibración de tu cuerpo en unos brazos que no era los míos."_

Patrick se había quedado dormido encima del pergamino, el cual estaba manchado con gotitas se sangre que brotaban de sus dedos y mojado por las lágrimas que todavía salían de sus ojos.

El agua congelada corría por el caño que se encontraba abierto. Patrick se restregaba una y otra vez sus manos limpias, las cuales habían estado manchadas con la sangre del ser que una vez amó con locura y que ahora detestaba. Se sentía sucio, aún no podía soportar el peso del asesinato. Pasaba frenéticamente el jabón entre sus dedos largos hasta que éstos comenzaron a enrojecerse por la fricción. Luego se echó agua helada en la cara, se apoyó contra el mueble y se miró al espejo. Observó su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el cristal y lo encontró demacrado y bastante delgado. Una cicatriz casi imperceptible cruzaba su pecho. Se la tocó y recordó… Tú también me dejaste… Agachó la cabeza y luego caminó hacia la tina que ya estaba llena.

Se había levantado a causa del picoteo de una lechuza parda sobre su hombro, la cual traía en el pico un pergamino envuelto en una cinta verde con pintas plateadas. Entonces lo tomó y desató el lazo. La seda se sintió extremadamente suave entre sus dedos. Se acercó el pergamino a la cara y lo olfateó. Sabía que la carta provenía de su "hermana", reconocería su perfume en cualquier lugar o circunstancia.

_"Vámonos, escapemos a donde todo empezó. Han llegado malas noticias a mis oídos. Los aurores están encima de nosotros y tú ya no tienes mis poderes. Debemos protegernos, amado mío. Vámonos, huyamos y hágameles frente cuando nos encuentren, pero que no nos encuentren separados. Un beso en el lugar de siempre."_

Patrick tomó su varita y conjuró su _Patronus_. Un hermoso cóndor luminoso batió sus alas. El mago le recitó unas palabras al oído y el ave las recibió con claridad _"amada mía, búscame en mi antigua casa",_ luego aleteó para tomar vuelo y se elevó. Patrick se metió a la tina y miró al techo. Luego se sumergió en el agua.

La noche llegó con mucha rapidez ese día. El cóndor_ Patronus_ regresó y se posó al lado del joven mortífago, quien daba vueltas en la cama perdido en la inconsciencia de sus pesadillas una madrugada más.

_Sangre, el piso de la habitación matrimonial estaba cubierto de un hermoso e intenso color rojo carmín. Él ya se había levantado de la cama y observaba el cuerpo inerte de su esposa que yacía retozando con serenidad sobre el colchón. Tenía todavía entre las manos la daga que goteaba. En sus labios de dibujaba una sonrisa que parecía de alegría; sin embargo, su mirada de encontraba perdida en la más profunda melancolía. _

_Esa noche, la neblina cubrió con su espesor la entrada de la mansión en donde había vivido antes de la traición. Todavía conservaba las llaves. Le sorprendió que éstas giraran sin problemas dentro de las cerraduras, al parecer Prue no se habían preocupado en cambiarlas. Entró con sigilo precedido de un fantasmal cóndor negro y subió por las escaleras crujientes rumbo a la habitación en donde había pasado infinidad de noches cubierto por la pasión y el amor. Abrió la puerta y la vio, ella dormía. Sus cabellos negros y largos cubrían su espalda y su respiración pausada connotaba tranquilidad. Él se acercó y se echó a su lado con suma delicadeza para no despertarla y aspiró el perfume de su cuerpo. Luego sacó la daga de serpiente, la cual resplandeció, y se colocó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la mujer... Siempre linda, siempre hermosa… Sintió que suspiraba, quizás sería el era último suspiro de su vida. _

_Instintivamente, ella abrió los ojos. Lo vio con el arma levantada y los ojos rojos iracundos, nunca lo había visto así. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, pues él clavó la daga en medio de su pecho con rapidez. La sangre le salpicó en la ropa, en la cara, en las manos y en el alma. La mujer suplicaba con la mirada, pero él no lo notó o no le importó e introdujo el arma más adentro, como queriendo arrancarle el corazón. Ella expiró con la mirada fija en los ojos rojizos del mortífago. Él sintió repugnancia y le cerró los ojos. Parecía estar durmiendo nuevamente, salvo por la herida sangrante en medio del tórax. Patrick se levantó y su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo inerte. _

_Así duele la traición, querida._

_Su ojos encendidos la observaron mientras las gotas de sangré caían sobre la alfombra y producían un sonido casi imperceptible, pero macabro. La analizó mientras el cóndor Protego negro revoloteaba sobre el cuerpo buscando rapiña, buscando arrancarle la mismísima alma bondadosa que tanto le molesta a los seres oscuros. _

_Y la observó. Se veía hermosa como nunca antes. El color rojo carmín de su sangre derramándose por el pecho, irónicamente, la hacía parecer más viva, contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro, con el azul-morado de sus labios inertes que él jamás volvería a besar. Y la observó, su camisón de dormir níveo y con bordados ya no era más una prenda, ahora se había convertido en parte de ella, en parte de su sangre brotando a borbotones de la herida, en parte de su alma elevándose y jugueteando con su dolor._

_Pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar sus ansias de venganza. Dentro de él, el dolor parecía fundirse con el odio de verla tan tranquila, de sentir que a ella morir no le importaba. Probablemente eso era cierto. Todos los magos de la generación de la guerra estaban preparados para morir, inclusive los guerreros póstumos como él y su "hermana". Sin embargo, estaban preparados para morir en manos del enemigo, no de un ser querido. Es por eso que Patrick se llenó de ira, pues la serenidad de su rostro, la suavidad de la caída de su cuerpo y sus ojos cerrados como su estuviera dormida, hacían suponer, erróneamente, que había fallecido en paz._

_La observó. El cóndor se posó en su hombro y aleteó mientras él se acercó a ella. Cerró los ojos y tocó el pecho de la mujer. Sus dedos largos separaron la carne abierta de la herida e ingresaron. Sintió el órgano que estaba buscando y con los ojos apretados, lo tomó entre sus manos y jaló con toda su fuerza. El cadáver saltó y él, con el corazón en la mano y su Protego cóndor en el hombro, vomitó al lado de la cama. _

Jen Malfoy Snape se había quedado completamente dormida dentro de un sueño que no era el suyo. A su lado, Kaiser la tomaba de la mano sin soltarla. Ella se aferró a sus dedos huesudos y él pudo sentir el miedo al que se estaba enfrentando dentro de sus pesadillas… Eso te pasa por jugar con hechizos de adulto… Dijo y sonrió, en el fondo se sentía orgulloso del de su pupila. De pronto, la mortífaga gritó. Las imágenes dentro de su cabeza parecían un torbellino.

_Mis manos están llenas de sangre… Jen tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía ver que su cuerpo era otro. Su pecho era plano, su cabello lacio y platinado, sus piernas más largas y más delgadas, sus caderas angostas. Sintió que tenía una masa de algo en la mano, pero no se atrevió a mirar. Su boca sabía a vómito. Le sobrevino una arcada, ya que la sensación de querer arrojar no la había abandonado. _

_Abrió los ojos y miró al frente. El cuerpo de quien la había criado yacía retozando tranquilo con una herida abierta. El agujero se veía asqueroso, lo cual le provocó otra arcada. Sin ver lo que tenía en la mano, se miró al espejo. Su cuerpo delgado y masculino, sus ojos rojos, su ropa manchada, su cabello grisáceo. Las manos las tenía completamente rojas; en una la daga negra con empuñadura de serpiente y en la otra un corazón que todavía palpitaba como dando el último respiro. Lo lanzó al suelo y volvió a vomitar... Evanesco… El órgano desapareció en medio de un humo negro. Miro alrededor. Sabía que ella estaba viendo el momento exacto del asesinato de Prue. Trató de acercarse, pero algo la frenó, después concluyó que no tenía voluntad propia, como cuando eres protagonista de un recuerdo del Pensadero. Su cuello giró y miró al cadáver una vez más. Se acercó y no pudo llegar muy lejos. Es así que desapareció. Se vio en la habitación de Patrick. Pensó, pero esos pensamientos tampoco le pertenecían… Ya la encontrará, sólo queda esperar... Sintió un mareo y sus ojos se inundados de lágrimas. Se sintió cada vez más débil hasta que cayó desmayada al pie de la cama._

Kaiser no la soltó a pesar de sus gritos aterradores, del sudor corriendo por su frente, de la presión que ejercía sobre su mano. Le acarició la frente con delicadeza para que se calmara; no obstante, nada parecía aplacar el miedo ni la angustia de la mortífaga.

_Despertó en el suelo sin saber en dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado. Su varita había rodado por el piso de madera y se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Tenía la boca seca y con un sabor amargo, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos le ardían. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerzas. Entonces se sentó y al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, comenzó a gritar._

_Se levantó y dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua helada por entre sus dedos delgados mientras veía su piel pálida y sentía la daga que aún le pesaba bastante en el cinto plateado. _

_Una lechuza negra ingresó por su ventana con un pergamino. El ave se posó en el filo de su cama. Patrick salió del baño con el estómago revuelto y tomó el papel._

_  
"Se te necesita urgente en la mansión, ella ha muerto"_

_Nadie sospechaba de él, sin embargo el peso del remordimiento hizo que cayera sobre sus rodillas con las manos el abdomen. Le sobrevinieron unas arcadas y escupió sangre. Luego, su visión su visión se nubló._

Jen y Patrick despertaron. Parecía que por el momento, todo había acabado.


End file.
